Podróż do przeszłości?
by Marina97
Summary: Jaki zaskakujący wynalazek są w stanie stworzyć amerykańscy - i kanadyjscy! - naukowcy? W jaki sposób Jennifer B. Jones go wykorzysta? Kogo spotkają dziewczęta po drugiej stronie? I jakie będą konsekwencje tej podróży? NYOTALIA, występuje kilka OC/FC
1. Zebranie i pomyłka przy prezentacji

- To powiesz nam wreszcie, o co chodzi?

Zapytana dziewczyna odwróciła się do towarzyszek, nie przestając prowadzić ich jakąś ciemną klatką schodową w dół. W jej szaroniebieskich oczach zabłyszczało zadowolenie.

- Mówiłam, że to tajemnica. – odpowiedziała w końcu, kładąc palec na ustach i mrugając do blondynki w okularach, która zadała pytanie. Cała grupka westchnęła. Nie było sensu wyciskać z Ameryki, owej właścicielki niebieskawych oczu, jakichkolwiek informacji o celu ich zgromadzenia. Kiedy już coś sobie postanowiła, nie było odwrotu, co w tym w przypadku oznaczało pójście z nią w jakieś tajemnicze miejsce w niewiadomym celu. Kobiety mogły mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie stanie się nic przekraczającego, i tak już zawyżoną, normę dziwności. W końcu, bycie krajem niesie ze sobą różne niespodzianki, prawda?

Wszystkie uczestniczki wycieczki dobrze o tym wiedziały. Znały też Amerykę, co w zasadzie oznaczało, że może wydarzyć się wszystko. W końcu schody skończyły się, a ich oczom ukazało się spore pomieszczenie z betonową podłogą i bez okien. Jedynym źródłem światła były wiszące na suficie jarzeniówki. Dookoła walały się rozmaite części maszyn, urządzeń elektronicznych, różne skrawki metali i narzędzia. Kobiety przestały zwracać uwagę na Amerykę, która zniknęła gdzieś razem z Kanadą, swoją młodszą siostrą.

- Tu jest prawie jak w garażu Japonii… - odezwała się Włochy Północne. W jej bursztynowych oczach malował się zachwyt.

- Tylko nie tak czysto. – skwitowała Niemcy, widząc mnóstwo kurzowych kotów kręcących się to tu, to tam. Włochy natychmiast kichnęła.

- Chusteczkę? – jak spod ziemi wyrosła Francja, ciepło uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.

- Bella, nie bierz nic od tej Żaby! Licho wie, co ona wcześniej robiła z tą chusteczką! - zerwała się Włochy Południowe, siostra Belli, natychmiast odciągając ją od lekko zdziwionej Marianne. Ta tylko wstrząsnęła ramionami i schowała bladoróżowy materiał z powrotem do kieszeni żakietu.

- Złotko, nie możesz być taka niemiła dla Siostrzyczki Francji. – przypomniała Hiszpania, z nutką wyrzutu w głosie, grożąc Włoszce palcem.

- A tobie co do tego, głupia paello? – wrzasnęła brunetka, wciąż trzymając młodszą siostrę w bezpiecznej odległości, gotowa do zaatakowania każdego, kto przekroczy jej przestrzeń osobistą.

- No już, już, skarbie. Nie wściekaj się tak. – Latynoska kompletnie zignorowała postawę Chiary i podeszła do niej. – Jeszcze ci zmarszczki wyskoczą. – dodała, patrząc rozmówczyni prosto w oczy.

- Isabel, ty durna..! – Włoszka zamachnęła się, ale Hiszpania uniknęła ciosu w policzek, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Przywykła do nastrojów koleżanki, chociaż nigdy nie wiedziała, z jakiego powodu się złości.

- Włochy-san, Hiszpania-san, proszę, nie bijcie się! – wyszeptała Japonia, przyglądając się ze strachem całej sytuacji.

- To nic, Japonio, Chiara zawsze jest taka żywiołowa. – uspokajała Chiny, zbytnio zmiękczając większość wyrazów, jak to miała w zwyczaju.

- Jeśli tak uważasz, Chiny-san. – odpowiedziała Japonia, patrząc z dezaprobatą na dłoń położoną przez Chun Yan na swoim ramieniu.

- Jak to nie mogę tego wziąć? – krzyknęła nagle Polska, zwracając na siebie i Litwę wszystkie spojrzenia.

- Przecież to należy do pani Ameryki! – uświadomiła ją Kantrime, wskazując na trzymane przez Jadwigę kable.

- O, plebs znowu kradnie! – Prusy nie mogła nie wykorzystać okazji do nawtykania Polsce. Podeszła do dziewcząt i wyrwała Jadwidze z rąk jeden kabel.

- A szlachta wciąż pasożytuje na młodszej siostrze. – odgryzła się blondynka, zabierając kabel z powrotem.

- Tak, ale przynajmniej nie musi zasuwać jak jakiś chłop małorolny. – skontrowała Julchen, odbierając blondynce przedmiot.

- Ale dzięki temu zasuwaniu nie ma takich opon na brzuchu, jak jakiś pseudo-szlachcic! – krzyknęła Jadwiga, powtarzając rytuał.

- Chwila, tylko ja mogę jeździć po Elce! – sprzeciwiła się Julia, wskazując na Austrię. Brunetka tylko nadęła się i odeszła jak najdalej od albinoski. Postanowiła pokonwersować z Anglią, jedyną osobą, która choć trochę przypominała damę w tym towarzystwie. Wspomniana Rose Kirkland była średniego wzrostu dziewczyną o inteligentnych, zielonych oczach, schowanymi za szkłami okularów. To ona najbardziej męczyła Amerykę o wyjawienie celu ich zebrania, jednakże nic nie wskórała. Teraz stała mocno zniecierpliwiona gdzieś z boku, za wszelką cenę starając się ignorować wrzaskliwe otoczenie. „Gdzie, do jasnej cholery, poszła Jennifer?" – huczało jej w głowie, gdy zagadnęła ją Eleonora.

- Jak ci się wiedzie, Anglio?

Blondynka lekko podskoczyła, wyrwana z rozmyślań. Spojrzała nieobecnym wzrokiem na Austriaczkę, po czym szybko zorientowała się w sytuacji i uśmiechnęła delikatnie.

- Całkiem dobrze, dziękuję. – odpowiedziała w końcu, domyślając się zadanego pytania. Rozmowy z Austrią zazwyczaj przebiegały w podobny sposób. Teraz nadeszła jej kolej na jakiś zwrot grzecznościowy, jednakże Rosja przerwała tę rozmowę.

- Towarzyszko Ameryko i Kanado, gdzie się podziewałyście? – powiedziała głośno, zwracając tym samym uwagę na powrót sióstr.

- Musiałyśmy wszystko przygotować. – wyjaśniła Ameryka, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Ale powiedzcie nam wreszcie, o co wam chodzi! – krzyknęła Anglia. Niby mówiła w imieniu ogółu, chociaż w rzeczywistości to ona była najbardziej zaciekawiona celem ich zgromadzenia.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie. – uciszyła ją Jennifer. Utrzymywanie tego napięcia, jakie zapanowało w całej grupce, sprawiało jej niebywałą przyjemność. Chciałaby już zobaczyć ich miny, gdy o wszystkim się dowiedzą!

Kanadzie nie udzieliło się podniecenie siostry. Bez przerwy powtarzała jej, że należało TO wytłumaczyć już na samym początku i nie robić z TEGO jakiejś ogromnej tajemnicy, ale Ameryka była nieubłagana. „Uparła się, jak zwykle." – powtarzała sobie Marguerite i robiła dobrą minę do złej gry. Swoje niezadowolenie mogła wyrażać jedynie poprzez wzdychanie od czasu do czasu. Ale to wszystko miało się zaraz zakończyć.

- Chodźcie z nami. – oświadczyła w końcu i wykonała gest ręką potwierdzający jej słowa. Drugą ręką trzymała Kumako, swojego białego niedźwiadka.

Grupka ruszyła za siostrami, które zaprowadziły je do kolejnego pomieszczenia, połączonego z poprzednim długim, ciemnym korytarzem, do którego wejście zasłaniała równie ciemna zasłona. Niezbyt oryginalne zabezpieczenie jak na Amerykę. Drugi pokój okazał się być mniejszym i, ku uciesze Moniki, lepiej wysprzątanym. Lecz zanim dziewczęta zdążyły przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu dokładniej, Ameryka i Kanada zwróciły ich uwagę na małe podwyższenie na końcu pokoju. A właściwie na to, co na nim stało, lecz na razie pozostawało przykryte przez ogromną, szarą płachtę. Kolejny pomysł Jennifer.

- Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego ja i Meg was tu zaprosiłyśmy. – zaczęła w końcu Amerykanka, stając razem z siostrą na platformie.

- Ciekawe, jak na to wpadłaś… - skomentowała Rose, patrząc zirytowana gdzieś na bok. Jennifer tylko uśmiechnęła się szerzej i kontynuowała:

- Całkiem niedawno amerykańscy naukowcy po raz kolejny udowodnili swój geniusz, tworząc to, co zaraz zobaczycie. Znaczy… Przy pomocy kanadyjskich naukowców, oczywiście. – dziewczyna zreflektowała się, gdy zobaczyła pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie Kanady.

- W wyniku długoletnich badań, prób i błędów, powodzeń i niepowodzeń, pomysłów i ich braku…

- Streszczaj się! – szepnęła Marguerite, ponownie przerywając siostrze przemówienie. Ameryka spojrzała na nią niepewnie i odpowiedziała, również szeptem:

- Mówiłam, żebyś mi to spisała na jakiejś kartce! Ale skoro nie chciałaś, to mi chociaż teraz nie przerywaj, OK?

Kanada mocniej zacisnęła ręce na Kumako i naburmuszyła się lekko, ale postanowiła już się nie wtrącać. Byleby tylko Ameryka się streszczała.

- Więc, przechodząc wreszcie do rzeczy, – ciągnęła Jennifer, przesyłając siostrze znaczące spojrzenie – chciałyśmy wam dzisiaj zaprezentować wynik tych mozolnych badań!

Przez salę przeszedł szmer podniecenia. Właśnie taki efekt Ameryka chciała osiągnąć! Zupełnie jak w tych wszystkich filmach o super odkryciach i różnych ewenementach! Poszerzyła swój uśmiech na tę myśl, o ile to w ogóle było jeszcze możliwe. Określenie „Uśmiech od ucha do ucha" byłoby tu jak najzupełniej na miejscu.

Teraz przed siostrami stał najważniejszy punkt programu – prezentacja. Stanęły więc po przeciwległych stronach TEGO i chwyciły za końce płachty. Na trzy-cztery zrzuciły materiał, który niefortunnie spadł na grupkę stojącą przed platformą. Zawrzała ostra walka o dostęp do tlenu. Po chwili pisków, wrzasków i jęków dziewczętom udało się wydostać spod płachty. Wtedy zobaczyły TO.

- Drogie panie, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam pierwszą w Ameryce Północnej i na świecie Machinę Czasu! – oświadczyła Ameryka, teatralnym gestem wskazując na sporych rozmiarów urządzenie. W skład maszyny wchodziły dwa stanowiska, połączone ze sobą różnej grubości kablami i sznurami. Pierwszym z nich był duży komputer, który pełnił funkcję pulpitu sterowania. Za jego pomocą wprowadzało się dane dotyczące czasu i miejsca przeniesienia. Natomiast na drugie stanowisko składała się dwie oszklone tuby. We wnętrzu pierwszej znajdowało się coś na kształt framugi pozbawionej drzwi, co za pewne miało służyć za przejście. Druga z kolei wyglądała na pustą, jednakże po dłuższej chwili dało się zauważyć skręconą igłę przyczepioną do jej sufitu, a także jakieś mechanizmy na podłodze. Za jej pomocą można było wrócić do współczesności. Wszystko wydawało się być wyciągnięte z przeciętnego amerykańskiego filmu typu science-fiction. Jednakże kuloodporne szkło nie było plastikiem, a komputer nie został zbudowany z kartonów i nakrętek po napojach. Wszystko było najprawdziwszą prawdziwością.

Zgromadzenie zamilkło i w ciszy analizowało to, co usłyszało i zobaczyło. Machina Czasu? Prawdziwa Machina Czasu?

- A ja mam pytanie! – krzyknęła nagle Włochy Północne, zakłócając ciszę. – Mogę?

- Możesz, możesz. Wal śmiało. – odpowiedziała jej Jennifer, promieniując dumą na wszystkie strony.

- Czy ta maszyna działa? – spytała w końcu Bella. Cisza zrobiła się jeszcze większa niż poprzednio. Spojrzenia pełne napięcia utkwiły w Ameryce.

- Ależ oczywiście! – zapewniła dziewczyna. Poprawiła kurtkę, próbując dodać swoim słowom więcej powagi i kontynuowała:

- Naukowcy wykonali już kilka prób, wysyłając na drugą stronę gryzonie.

- Na drugą stronę..? – przeraziła się Japonia i zbladła.

- Jenny chodziło o drugą stronę maszyny. – wytłumaczyła Kanada, uspokajając Azjatkę. – Musisz lepiej dobierać słowa. – tu zwróciła się do siostry.

- Wybacz, Japonio. – przeprosiła dziewczyna. – Tak, czy siak, – Ameryce wrócił wigor – Maszyna jest w pełni bezpieczna! I działa! Szczurki wróciły w nienaruszonym stanie. Były tylko trochę poobijane.

- Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że teraz możemy tak seryjnie cofnąć się w czasie? – zainteresowała się Polska. Miała ochotę jeszcze raz zobaczyć Grunwald, tym razem jako niewinny obserwator schowany w jakiś krzakach. Może Licia też da się namówić?

- Właśnie chciałam wam zaproponować małą wycieczkę… - wydusiła z siebie Jennifer. Cisza zapadła po raz kolejny.

- Więc po to nas tu spraszałaś! – wybuchła Anglia, wskazując oskarżycielsko na swoją wychowankę. – Chcesz nas wykorzystać jak jakieś szczury laboratoryjne, tak? Ja ci nie pozwolę! – gdy blondynka zaczęła się miotać, stojące obok Francja i Hiszpania przytrzymały ją, żeby czasem nie rzuciła się i nie rozszarpały kogoś lub czegoś.

- W zasadzie, to może to tak wyglądać… - Ameryka analizowała słowa koleżanki, zupełnie ignorując jej wojownicze nastawienie. – Ale ja po prostu chcę to wypróbować! – oświadczyła w końcu i spojrzała na Rose. – A ty nie chciałabyś wrócić do niektórych wydarzeń?

Okularnica uspokoiła się i pomyślała przez chwilę. Było wiele takich momentów, które bardzo pragnęła zobaczyć jeszcze raz. Wyszarpnęła się Francji i Hiszpanii, po czym skrzyżowała ręce i westchnęła:

- Niech już będzie…

Ameryka rozpromieniła się. Przełamała opór Anglii, więc teraz wszystko powinno pójść gładko.

- No, to która idzie ze mną?

Po dłuższej naradzie dziewczęta podzieliły się na dwie grupy . Pierwsza, w której skład wchodziły Ameryka, Anglia, Francja, siostry Vargas, Hiszpania, Prusy i Austria, przenosiła się w czasie. Natomiast pozostałe kraje miały czuwać nad powodzeniem akcji.

- Cofacie się tylko o kilka tygodni, żeby zbytnio nie namieszać w historii. – oświadczyła Kanada, siadając przed pulpitem i wstukując ustawienia. Posłała przy tym Prusom ganiące spojrzenie. Cóż, Julchen chciała cofnąć się ponad 1000 lat wstecz i dopilnować, żeby Austria nigdy się nie narodziła. Ale to mogłoby mieć potworny wpływ na współczesność. A z resztą, kto wie? Może wyszło by to wszystkim na dobre? Mimo wszystko, Marguerite była bardzo daleka od sprawdzenia tego.

Pierwsza grupa weszła do kapsuły. Wcześniej ustalono, że zostaną sprowadzone z powrotem po upływie ok. 30 minut, żeby nie miały okazji zbytnio namieszać, mimo wszystko. Ameryka i Kanada udzieliły wszystkim jeszcze ostatnich porad, po czym Marguerite uruchomiła maszynę. Dziewczęta z grupy pilnującej nałożyły gogle, żeby ustrzec się przed potwornie jasnym światłem, które pojawiło się w 'przejściu'. Natomiast grupa doświadczalna mogła jedynie zasłonić oczy. Po chwili blask ustał. Na jego miejscu pojawiła się jakaś nieprzezroczysta, falująca warstwa, powiedzmy, powietrza? Dziewczęta wpatrywały się w nią przez moment, po czym Ameryka oświadczyła:

- Idziemy! – i wskazała na dziwną materię swoim nieodłącznym kijem baseballowym, który wyciągnęła niedawno nie wiadomo skąd. Podróżniczki w czasie powoli ruszyły, żeby za chwilę wszystkie zniknąć po drugiej stronie.

Dzisiejsza Konferencja Światowa zdecydowanie nie należała do udanych. Wszyscy byli jacyś podenerwowani i nie mogli się na niczym skupić. Pewnie wciąż mieli w pamięci te dziwne zdarzenia sprzed kilku dni, kiedy to nagle, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, na samym środku gigantycznego stołu, wokół którego zazwyczaj siedzieli, pojawił się biały szczur laboratoryjny. Większość krajów zaczęła panikować i/lub chować się pod stół, ewentualnie wycofywać się pod ściany. Dopiero kiedy Grecji udało się w końcu złapać gryzonia, ten nagle wyparował, zapewniając biednemu mężczyźnie porządne kopnięcie prądu. Gdy Heraklesa odwieziono do szpitala, wznowiono zebranie. Jednakże tym razem szczurek sprowadził kolegów i wylądował bezpośrednio na kolanach Monako, która natychmiast zrzuciła gryzonie na ziemię. Szczury nie musiały długo czekać i rozbiegły się po pokoju. Tym razem zapanowała większa panika, także wszystkie kraje wylądowały na stole lub krzesłach, a co sprawniejsi wisieli na żyrandolu. Nikt nie chciał zostać potraktowany elektrycznością. Po upływie około godziny, kiedy wszyscy byli już zmęczeni, zwierzątka wreszcie zniknęły. Lecz Konferencji nie dało się już uratować, więc wszyscy wrócili do domów.

Dzisiaj postanowiono nadrobić zaległości, lecz niezbyt to wychodziło. Część zebranych błądziła myślami zupełnie gdzieś indziej, patrząc niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem na przypadkowe obiekty znajdujące się w sali, inni uporczywie wpatrywali się w okno bądź w sufit, a najmniej liczna grupka próbowała skupić się na Niemcach, który był w trakcie przemowy o usprawnieniu gospodarki. Nagle rozległ się huk, a pod sufitem rozbłysnęło bardzo jasne światło.

- PADNIJ! – krzyknął ktoś, po czym wszyscy znaleźli się pod stołem lub własnymi krzesłami. Nie okazało się to jednak dobrym pomysłem, gdyż nieoczekiwanie na stół upadło z piskiem coś ciężkiego, w skutek czego drewno nie wytrzymało i załamało się. Dzięki feralnemu schowaniu się w miejscu zapadnięcia, Polska został przygnieciony przez Niezidentyfikowany Obiekt Spadający (NOS). Poczuł ucisk i potworny ból w okolicach pleców. Na szczęście (albo i nie), cokolwiek na niego spadło, szybko podniosło się. Mimo wszystko, Feliks postanowił postąpić strategicznie i udawać martwego. Jednak nie dało mu to zbyt wiele, bo już po chwili ktoś podniósł go za kołnierz i wrzasnął prosto do ucha:

- Jadzia, ty mendo społeczna, jak się tu wepchnęłaś?

Chłopak podniósł powieki i zobaczył parę ciemnoróżowych oczu, świdrujących go typowo perfidnym, pruskim spojrzeniem. Tylko… Kiedy Gilbert zdążył zapuścić włosy?


	2. Infiltracja do nowego świata

Znana na arenie międzynarodowej nieomylność (ważny składnik zagilbistości) Prus została właśnie wystawiona na próbę. A wszystko za sprawą tego czegoś, co właśnie trzymała za kołnierz i gapiło się na nią z jakąś dziwną miną.

- Że co niby? – odezwało się nagle polsko-podobne coś, wykrzywiając swoją zdecydowanie parszywą gębę jeszcze bardziej.

Coś było nie tak. Coś było bardzo nie tak. To coś wyglądało jak Polska. Mówiło jak Polska. I, tak na oko, ważyło tyle, co Polska. Ale jednak Polską nie było. Nie mogło być. Chyba że Maszyna, prócz podróży w czasie, oferowała także w pakiecie ścinanie włosów, zmianę głosu, garderoby i zmniejszanie rozmiaru miseczki. Ale mimo wszystko… Te podstępne, zielone oczyska rozpoznałaby wszędzie.

- Jak nie Jadzia, to kto? – spytała w końcu skonsternowana dziewczyna, nadal nie wypuszczając podejrzanego obiektu.

- Feliks. Feliks Łukasiewicz. – odpowiedział blondyn i przyjrzał się Julchen uważniej. – Ty mi, tak jakby, przypominasz taką jedną zarazę, co mi się ciągle do domu… Ałć!

Prusy wypuściła chłopaka, a ten upadł na ziemię. Łukasiewicz? ŁUKASIEWICZ?! Nazwisko tej pokraki, co po nocach obmyśla plany skradzenia jej zagilbistości?! Takie przypadki zdecydowanie się nie zdarzają. Co, do jasnej cholery, się dzieje?

Zanim dziewczyna uporządkowała myśli, reszta ekipy zaczęła dochodzić do siebie. Pierwsza podniosła się Ameryka. Odnalazła swój kij i odezwała się do Anglii:

- To lepsze od jazdy rollercoasterem!

- Nie jeździłam, więc nie wiem. – odpowiedziała zirytowana Rose, zdejmując z włosów i ubrań odłamki drewna. Nie podobało jej się to. Wnioskując po otoczeniu, znajdowały się w Sali Konferencyjnej. Właśnie zniszczyły dobro publiczne z przeszłości. Ktoś będzie za to płacił. I czemu te zakichane drzazgi muszą być wszędzie?!

- Może ci pomóc, Anglio? – zaproponowała Francja, od razu przechodząc do wyjmowania odłamów stołu z kucyków dziewczyny.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy od takiej francy, jak ty! – odparła Rose, odtrącając dłonie Marianne.

- Ależ _l'Angleterre_, jak możesz być tak nie czuła? Ranisz moje uczucia! – oświadczyła dziewczyna, wykonując dramatyczny gest ręką.

- To trudno. – stwierdziła zimno Anglia, nie przerywając oczyszczania fartuszka.

Tymczasem Bella zauważyła poturbowanego Feliksa siedzącego na ziemi i niezbyt rozumiejącego całą sytuację. Podeszła do niego i ukucnęła. Spojrzała mu uważnie w oczy. Nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wskazała na niego palcem.

- Wyglądasz jak _Polonia_! – oświadczyła i szukała potwierdzenia w reakcji chłopaka. Feliks odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć był on wyraźnie zmieszany.

- No, jakby to powiedzieć, ja jestem _Polonia_.

Zapadła cisza. Spojrzenia wszystkich kobiet spoczęły na Polsce, który zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej.

- WIEDZIAŁAM! – wrzasnęła nagle Prusy. – Tę parszywą gębę rozpoznałabym wszędzie! – żeby podkreślić swoje słowa, wskazała oskarżycielsko prosto na twarz Łukasiewicza i pchnęła Włochy do tyłu. Wszystko stało się jasne! – Czyli przyznajesz się, że przez całe życie byłeś transwestytą i używałeś imienia Jadwiga?!

- O czym ty..? – zaczął jeszcze bardziej skołowany nieszczęśnik, jednakże przerwał mu dochodzący z tyłu wyjątkowo wredny śmiech. Jego źródłem był białowłosy mężczyzna, który ze sporą trudnością wytoczył się spod stołu, a teraz leżał na plecach, trzymał się za brzuch i płakał ze śmiechu. Z pewnością nie było to najlepsze wejście, ale kto by o tym pomyślał, słysząc na żywo tak cudowny kabaret? Po chwili udało mu się wycedzić:

- No, przyznaj się! Chcę wiedzieć, kim jest mój sąsiad! – po czym powrócił do tarzania się po podłodze.

- Byś się zamknął, durny stawonogu, gdy ludzie prowadzą kulturalną rozmowę! Twoja zakichana zagilbistość na tym nie ucierpi! – krzyknął do niego Polska, powodując jedynie wzmocnienie śmiechu.

- Że co?! – wtrąciła się Julchen. – On nie jest nawet w jednej czwartej tak zagilbisty jak ja!

Nagle albinos przestał się śmiać. W pełni poważnie stanął na czworakach, spojrzał na dziewczynę i oznajmił:

- Czy ktoś właśnie śmiał twierdzić, że brakuje mi zagilbistości..?! – w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było groźbę.

- Owszem. – odparła Prusy. – Jedynie Julchen Gilbert Beilschmidt należy się prawo do używania tego tytułu.

- Beilschmidt? – odezwał się znowu Łukasiewicz, przekrzywiając głowę. Następnie odezwał się w stronę białowłosego mężczyzny:

- Gilbuś, a to nie czasem twoje nazwisko?

Albinos był równie skołowany co blondyn. Nie dość, że jakaś babka rości sobie prawa do miana zagilbistej, to jeszcze przywłaszcza sobie jego nazwisko?! Nazwisko Wielkich Prusów?! O nie, nie ma mowy, żeby na to pozwolił.

Julchen pomyślała tak samo.

Zaczęli iść w swoim kierunku z wyraźnym zamiarem rozerwania tego drugiego na strzępy. Feliks strategicznie wycofał się pod ścianę. Kiedy już miało dochodzić do mordu, wkroczyła do akcji Hiszpania. Schwyciła Julchen w pasie i umieściła na ramieniu, jednocześnie unikając ataku Gilberta, który wyrżnął głową o blat złamanego stołu i upadł na ziemię tuż obok Chiary. Włoszka, dosyć wystraszona, zdzieliła go jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności, że nagle się nie ocknie. Tymczasem Isabel, nie odkładając Julchen, prawiła jej małe kazanie.

- Złotko, nie możesz być taka nerwowa. To źle wpływa na organizm. Nie jesteś już taka młoda, jak niektórzy, więc nie powinnaś za bardzo obciążać serca. A jak się będziesz tak ciągle denerwować, to któregoś dnia coś ci się stanie! Chyba, że wreszcie przekonasz się do pomidorów. Mówię ci, że dzięki nim…

- Tak, wiem, wiem! – przerwała jej albinoska. Jeśli dopuścić Carmen do rozprawiania o pomidorach, to nie wypuści cię do rana…

- A teraz mnie postaw! – dodała, wyrywając się z uścisku.

- No o tym właśnie mówiłam! – zauważyła Hiszpania z wyrzutem. - Kochanie, czemu ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz? - brunetka odstawiła Prusy na ziemię i przytuliła się do niej z uśmiechem. – I tak cię kocham!

- Przepraszam, że zakłócam tę jakże piękną scenkę rodzajową, – odezwała się nagle Austria – ale czy nie powinnyśmy zająć się tymi osobnikami, którzy od jakichś 5 minut obserwują nas spod obu części stołu, który swoją drogą wcześniej złamałyśmy?

- Osobniki? Spod stołu? – zainteresowała się Ameryka. Spojrzała we wspomnianym kierunku i zobaczyła obok swojej nogi czyjąś głowę. W skutek odruchu warunkowego, ów mężczyzna otrzymał porządne uderzenie kijem bejsbolowym, mimo posiadanych okularów. Spod stołu dało się usłyszeć dźwięki szurania – prawdopodobnie reszta ukrytych cofnęła się pod wpływem ciosu.

- Jeju, przepraszam! – krzyknęła po chwili Jennifer, gdy zorientowała się, że istota spod stołu nie równa się potworowi spod łóżka. Przykucnęła i zaczęła dźgać uderzonego w głowę.

Tymczasem pozostałe kobiety, poza Włochami Południowymi, której siedzenie na podłodze i pilnowanie Gilberta najwyraźniej odpowiadało, postanowiły zająć się resztą postaci ukrytych obok poszkodowanego. Z kolei Bella zainteresowała się drugą częścią stołu. Najpierw położyła się na nieszczęsnym kawałku drewna, a następnie schyliła się.

- A kuku! – powiedziała w stronę mężczyzn wciąż pozostających w schronieniu. Wywołała tym drobne poruszenie.

- Mogę schować się z wami? Chyba fajnie się bawicie! – oznajmiła po chwili. Schowani spojrzeli po sobie, po czym pewna dziewczyna, jedna z nielicznych w tym towarzystwie, odpowiedziała jej z uśmiechem:

- Ale właśnie mieliśmy stąd wychodzić.

- Co? Ale szkoda… - Włoszka była wyraźnie zawiedziona. Obróciła się na plecy - widoczna pozostała jedynie jej brązowa kitka.

Po kolejnej chwili zwlekania, postanowiono opuścić tę część kryjówki. Tymczasem druga połowa już dawno była pusta – głównie z powodu znacznie większego zainteresowania oraz prób ocucenia poszkodowanego chłopaka.

- Mówiłam ci, żebyś się bardziej pilnowała! – pouczała Amerykę Anglia, bez przerwy dźgając ją w ramię. Dziewczynie najwyraźniej nie było przykro. Patrzyła jedynie ze sporą dozą niepewności na ofiarę swojego kija. Przez jego blond włosy przebił się sporej wielkości guz, a sam mężczyzna nie odzyskiwał przytomności, mimo licznych osób usiłujących go obudzić. W końcu zainterweniować postanowił inny blondyn, o włosach o ton jaśniejszych i z bardzo charakterystycznymi, grubymi brwiami. Uklęknął przy głowie poszkodowanego i podniósł ją delikatnie. Popatrzył chwilę na jego twarz, po czym wymierzył mu porządny cios w policzek. Zgromadzenie zamarło. Nieprzytomny stał się jeszcze bardziej nieprzytomny.

- Co ty właśnie, zrobiłeś, ty durny…! – krzyknął ktoś, gdy nagle poszkodowany otworzył oczy.

- Kurde, już dawno tak dobrze nie spałem! – oświadczył wszem i wobec, przeciągając się i siadając po turecku. Wszyscy posłali mu spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty. Jedynie Jenny uklękła przy nim, kierując swój wzrok gdzieś na bok. Jej twarz pozostawała lekko skrzywiona.

- Przepraszam pana za moje karygodne zachowanie – wydukała po chwili i natychmiast wstała. W tym momencie Rose otrzymała od niej bezsłowne pytanie „Tak może być?", po czym przytaknęła. Amerykanka odetchnęła z ulgą. Przepraszanie jest bez sensu. Przecież nie zrobiła nic złego! Trzeba było nie czaić się przy jej nogach jak jakiś zboczeniec.

Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet do końca zorientować się, o co dokładnie chodzi, czemu go przepraszają i skąd wziął się ten paskudny ból z tyłu głowy, gdy ta sama dziewczyna, która przed chwilą prosiła go o wybaczenie, nagle odwróciła się na pięcie i oznajmiła:

- Chcę rozmawiać z dyrektorem!

Sala zamarła. Ze zdziwienia. Wzięło się ono głównie z przekonania blondynki o prawdziwości i niepodważalności swych słów. Ciszę przerwało znaczące chrząknięcie pewnej brunetki we fioletowym płaszczu, która po chwili poprawiła poprzedniczkę:

- Jenny chodziło o szefa, czy przewodniczącego spotkania, jak kto woli.

Przez pomieszczenie przeszło wielką falą typowe dla takiej sytuacji: „Achaaa!", po czym do przodu wyszedł młodzieniec w okularach – oczywiście ten, który przed chwilą posmakował mocy kija Jennifer. O dziwo, nie ukazała ona w żaden sposób swojego lekkiego speszenia, tylko oświadczyła bez ceregieli:

- Nazywam się Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Północnej i chciałam zapytać, gdzie i kiedy jesteśmy.

Wszystkich tubylców zmroziło. Najbardziej zdziwiony wydawał się być rozmówca Amerykanki. Kiedy zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, dziewczyna zauważyła, że mają takie same kurtki – skórzane, lotnicze, z czarnym futerkiem na kołnierzu i przyszytą z przodu po lewej gwiazdką. Zanim przetrawiła tę obserwację, stojący przed nią blondyn odezwał się:

- To trochę… niemożliwe jest.

Jennifer spojrzała na niego mocno zdziwiona.

- Czemu podanie naszej aktualnej pozycji jest niemożliwe? – drążyła temat.

- Budynek Światowych Konferencji, Waszyngton, XX lipca 20XX roku. – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna, co wywołało w niej jeszcze większe zdumienie. Zdumienie i zainteresowanie.

- Dziękuję… Ale co jest niemożliwe? – teraz była naprawdę ciekawa. Blondyn musiał wyraźnie widzieć błysk podniecenia w jej oczach. Z jakiegoś powodu, wydał mu się on dziwnie bliski i znajomy.

- Niemożliwe jest, - ciągnął po chwili wewnętrznej walki – że jesteś Ameryką. Nie możesz.

Jenny zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej. Jednak już sekundę później zaczęło się w niej gotować. Jej duma została urażona.

- Jak to: NIE MOGĘ?! – wycedziła przez zęby, starając się za wszelką cenę ponownie nie uderzyć rozmówcy. Nie dość, że ją wystraszył, to teraz jeszcze śmie jej wmawiać, że nie może być Ameryką? Neguje jej istnienie? Całe szczęście, że Francja zabrała jej kij, gdy tłumaczyła jej wystąpienie…

- No bo… - chłopak chyba zaczął się stresować, chociaż możliwe, że również był wściekły – To JA jestem Ameryką. I nikomu innemu nie pozwolę!

Po tych słowach przyjął pozycję obronną, aby zablokować pięść Jennifer zmierzającą wprost w jego podbródek. Potem odparował następny cios, wycelowany w piszczel. Nie miał lepszego pomysłu, niż się bronić. Mógł w sumie oddać tej całej podrabianej Ameryce, ale, bądź co bądź, była dziewczyną. Nie chciał zrobić jej krzywdy.

- Jak to? Dwie Ameryki? – spytał bardzo inteligentnie jakiś chłopak z loczkiem odstającym po lewej stronie.

- W życiu! Tylko ja jestem Ameryką! – natychmiastowo odkrzyknęła mu Jennifer, jednocześnie przerywając atakowanie drugiego Ameryki.

- Włochy, nie wierz jej! To ja, Alfred! Prawdziwy Ameryka! – wykorzystał swoją szansę blondyn. Jego przeciwniczka najpierw spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, a potem zwróciła uwagę na początek jego wypowiedzi.

- Włochy? – rzuciła wielce zadziwiona Bella, spoglądając na bruneta z loczkiem. – Przecież ja i _sorella_ to Włochy, prawda? – pytanie nie było skierowane w żadnym konkretnym kierunku, więc jak na rozkaz wszystkie przybyłe kobiety pokiwała głowami.

- A nie ja i ty, _fratello_? – również zapytał 'Włochy', tak samo niepewnie. Patrzył przy tym na innego chłopaka, trochę bardziej opalonego od niego i z loczkiem zwróconym w dokładnie odwrotnym kierunku. Ten przytaknął, choć sam nie był do końca przekonany.

- Widzisz? – Chiara zwróciła się do zdezorientowanej siostry. – Wszyscy faceci to zakłamane świnie, jak ci mówiłam. – w geście uspokojenia, przytuliła Belę, odgradzając ją jednocześnie od spojrzeń reszty zgromadzonych. W ostatniej chwili udało jej się jeszcze pokazać język temu bratu 'Włoch', który najwyraźniej mocno się wściekł, gdyż jego rodzeństwo musiało przytrzymać go za ramiona, żeby nie rzucił się z furią w stronę kobiet. Czyżby zapomniał, jak obchodzić się z płcią piękną?

Tymczasem Prusy rozważała dogłębnie wszystkie informacje, które zobaczyła i usłyszała, zapisując całość w notesie, który znalazła gdzieś na podłodze:

_Jestem _Polonia.

_To nie czasem twoje nazwisko, Gilbuś?_

_JA jestem Ameryką._

_Włochy, nie wierz jej!_

_Czy ja i _fratello_ nie jesteśmy Włochami?_

- O co tu, kurde, chodzi..? – mamrotała pod nosem. „Niby mówią, że są krajami…" – rozważała dalej, zerkając to na notatki, to na coraz bardziej roztrzęsiony tłum. „Nawet są w Budynku Konferencyjnym. A jak się tak przyjrzeć, to trochę nas przypominają". W tym miejscu dopisała informację o identycznych kurtkach Jenny i tego… „Alfonsa? Alfreda? Arnolda? Nieważne…" Znowu skupiła się na studiowaniu papierów. Nagle ją olśniło. Wszystko znowu stało się jasne!

- PRZEPRASZAM. – powiedziała dostatecznie głośno, żeby ją usłyszano. Nawet udało się jej ściągnąć całą uwagę na swoją osobę, co było całkiem przyjemnym uczuciem.

- Po bardzo głębokiej i żmudnej analizie przeprowadzonej prze zagilbistą mnie… - zrobiła krótką przerwę, aby zabrać stojącej obok Anglii okulary, które miały dodać odrobiny powagi jej słowom. Jednakże z ich powodu wszystko wokół rozmazało się, więc odrzuciła je z powrotem. Rose w ostatniej chwili uratowała swoją własność od zbicia.

- Więc, jak już mówiłam, - ciągnęła dalej – po długotrwałym studium, doszłam do wniosku, że Maszyna nie cofnęła nas w czasie tak, jak powinna.

- Zaiste błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie. – wcisnęła się Eleonora, wyrażając w ten sposób poirytowanie reszty osób. – Masz tego więcej, czy twój pomyślunek zdążył się przegrzać do tego czasu?

- Cicho siedź, ty austriacka zarazo! – rzuciła w odpowiedzi Julchen, na dobrą sprawę niezbyt przejmując się wtrąceniem kuzynki. Takiej pseudo-szlachty nie należy się słuchać, bo jeszcze zniżysz się do ich poziomu.

- A więc, biorąc pod uwagę skrzętnie zebrane przeze mnie informację oraz scenariusze najpopularniejszych filmów, przeniosłyśmy się do innego wymiaru, gdzie wszystkie jesteśmy mężczyznami.

Albinoska rozejrzała się, żeby zobaczyć wrażenie, jakie wywarły na innych jej słowa. Ze strony tubylców była to mina „O czym ona mówi?", natomiast koleżanki posłały jej jakże wymowne spojrzenie „Ty naprawdę jesteś głupia, czy tylko tak dobrze udajesz?". Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego, drugiego już dzisiaj, błędu i właśnie miała zapaść się pod ziemię, odezwała się Francja:

- Jak dla mnie, to bardziej sensownego wytłumaczenia nie ma.

Tłum spojrzał na nią z jeszcze większym zdumieniem, tym razem z minami mówiącymi „Ty słyszysz, co ty mówisz?". Jednakże Marianne była nieubłagana.

- Jak macie lepszy pomysł, to ja słucham. – mówiąc to, usiadła na najbliższym krześle i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Jeździła po sali pełnym wyczekiwania i dumy wzrokiem.

- No? Zero propozycji? – obejrzała salę jeszcze raz, po czym wstała. – Więc postanowione. Julchen ma rację, wy jesteście naszymi innymi wersjami, a my pochodzimy z innego wymiaru i przybywamy w pokoju. Jasne? – wszystko wyliczała na palcach, po czym utkwiła w zgromadzonych rozkazujące spojrzenie. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, lekko wystraszeni. Nawet Rose nie zgłosiła sprzeciwu. Gdy Francja zrozumiała, że wszyscy się z nią zgodzili, uśmiechnęła się i klasnęła w ręce.

- No! To teraz tu posprzątajcie. – oznajmiła. Tubylcy zrozumieli, że najprawdopodobniej chodzi o nich, bo natychmiastowo zaczęli zbierać szczątki stołu, zamiatać i ogólnie porządkować. Natomiast cała grupa podróżniczek wciąż patrzyła na towarzyszkę z niedowierzaniem.

- Marianne! Czy już ci kiedyś mówiłam, jak ja cię uwielbiam? – nagle Prusy, zalana łzami wzruszenia, rzuciła się na brunetkę i przytuliła się do niej. Kobieta zaczęła głaskać ją po białej czuprynie.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie. Siostrzyczka Francja zawsze do usług. – szeptała do niej delikatnie.

- Ale ty serio myślisz, że to możliwe? – zapytała co najmniej skonsternowana Ameryka. – Że niby to coś w okularkach jest mną, tylko z innego wymiaru? – patrzyła przy tym kątem oka na Alfreda, który razem z jakimś młodzieńcem z istną szopą na głowie wynosił fragment stołu na zewnątrz.

- Ty nie widziałaś tamtej dwójki idiotów… - wtrąciła się Chiara, piorunując spojrzeniem wspomnianych braci. Ten bardziej opalony akurat gonił z miotłą tego drugiego. Bella sama nie wiedziała, co ma o tym sądzić, więc tylko przytakiwała siostrze.

Po pewnym czasie sala została wysprzątana, a w miejsce dawnego stołu zaanektowano rozmaite etażerki, stoliczki i półki z całego budynku. Wszyscy zebrani usiedli grzecznie wokół tej prowizorycznej powierzchni płaskiej. Głos zabrała Jennifer.

- Z powodu nieprzewidzianych wcześniej wypadków i niezbyt sprzyjających okoliczności nie miałyśmy czasu się przedstawić. Witajcie więc. Nazywam się Jennifer B. Jones, znana jako Stany Zjednoczone lub Ameryka i przewodzę naszej grupie, ale to już pewnie wiecie. Razem z dziewczętami wypróbowałyśmy najnowszy wynalazek, jakim miała być Maszyna Czasu.

Po sali przeszedł szept podniecenia. Amerykanka zignorowała to i ciągnęła.

- Wcześniejsze próby przeprowadzone na gryzoniach wyszły pomyślnie, dlatego pomyślałyśmy, że same mogłybyśmy przetestować maszynę. Podróż się udała. Jednakże, jak już pewnie się zorientowaliście, nie trafiłyśmy do przeszłości, a TUTAJ, gdziekolwiek to TUTAJ się znajduje. Prusy przedstawiła już nam swoje zdanie na ten temat i wszyscy jej przytaknęliśmy.

Albinoska pomachała z uśmiechem do zgromadzonych. Gilbert skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Jeśli jej teza naprawdę jest właściwa, musimy się upewnić. Najprościej będzie, jeśli każda personifikacja podniesie się po wywołaniu. – tłumaczyła Jenny. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni spódniczki małą karteczkę, na której spisane były imiona jej towarzyszek. Wykreśliła z niej siebie, siostry Vargas oraz Julchen. – Warto by było się też przedstawić, żeby potem nie było tylu problemów. – dodała po chwili. Pozostali pokiwali z aprobatą głowami.

- Anglia! – odczytała z werwą godną generała. Jednocześnie podniosła się Rose oraz ów blondyn, który ocucił Alfreda.

- A te brwi to mógłby sobie wydepilować. – szepnęła Marianne do Isabel, która lekko zachichotała.

- Moje imię to Rose Kirkland. Miło mi – oznajmiła Anglia-kobieta, schylając lekko głowę.

- Arthur Kirkland, również mi miło. – odpowiedział Anglia-mężczyzna, kłaniając się elegancko – jak na dżentelmena przystało. Oczywiście był to ruch wyuczony, który miał na celu ukrycie grymasu na jego twarzy, wynikającego z całej tej absurdalnej sytuacji.

- Austria!

Z krzeseł unieśli się brunet i brunetka, oboje ubrani w różne odcienie fioletu, przy czym ten pierwszy nosił okulary.

- Eleonora Edelstein. Bardzo się… Och, proszę przestać z z tym wzrokiem! – krzyknęła w stronę Gilberta, który rzeczywiście prześwietlał ją świdrującym spojrzeniem od samego początku. Albinos tylko nadął policzki i spojrzał w inną stronę, opierając głowę o dłoń. Z lekka zarumieniona brunetka usiadła, zupełnie ignorując przedstawiającego się okularnika. Reszta mogła usłyszeć, że nazywa się Roderich.

Jennifer trochę zdziwiło zachowanie Austriaczki, jednak ciągnęła dalej.

- Francja!

Marianne wstała z godnością (czytaj: powoli), po czym utkwiła dumne spojrzenie w mężczyźnie, który również miał uosabiać jej kraj. Jego włosy były jaśniejsze, sięgające prawie do ramion i lekko pofalowane. Francuzka wydawała się analizować przez chwilę to, co widzi, po czym uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Nazywam się Marianne Bonnefoy. Lepiej, żebyście zapamiętali. – oświadczyła i mrugnęła zalotnie. Część sali lekko westchnęła, część zupełnie to zignorowała, a reszta, czyli obie Anglie, tylko skrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu. Natomiast Francja-mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Moje imię to Francis. – oświadczył, po czym dodał coś po francusku. Najprawdopodobniej był to jakiś komplement, gdyż Marianne znowu się uśmiechnęła i zakryła usta dłonią. Po chwili jednak mina jej zrzedła. Nie wiadomo, czy była to nagła zmiana zdania na temat Francisa, czy efekt kopniaka, który jej kostka otrzymała od siedzącej obok Rose. Tak, czy siak, Ameryka odczytała z listy ostatni kraj – Hiszpanię.

Dwójka porządnie obdarowanych przez słońce ludzi podniosła się z impetem. Ich krzesła prawie się przewróciły.

- Nazywam się Isabel Carmen Fernandez Carriedo. – odezwała się Latynoska. - Bardzo się cieszę, że tu jestem! – swoje słowa potwierdziła szczerym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, ukazując dwa rządki nie do końca prostych, aczkolwiek perłowobiałych zębów. Równie entuzjastycznie przedstawił się Antonio, czyli tutejszy Hiszpania.

- Skoro to wszystko mamy za sobą… - z ulgą w głosie oświadczyła panna Jones – to możemy w zasadzie zakończyć tę część zebrania. Jakieś pytania? – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z pełną nadzieją w głosie.

- Kiedy wyjeżdżacie? – walnął prosto z mostu Alfred, który siłą został zmuszony do milczenia przez cały ten czas. Pomysł z drugą Ameryką zdecydowanie mu się nie podobał. I to przez nią miał tego guza!

Jenny w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę go walnąć, ale jednak się opamiętała.

- Która godzina? – mruknęła sama do siebie, zerkając na elektroniczny zegar zawieszony na ścianie obok. Pokazywał 12:52. Gdy tu wylądowały, była 11:36. Kanada miała sprowadzić je z powrotem po upływie pół godziny. Czyli gdzieś tak z pięć-dziesięć po.

- Coś jest nie tak… - powiedziała na tyle głośno, że osoby blisko niej mogły to usłyszeć.

- „Nie tak jest to, że mamy dublerki" – dalej narzekał Amerykanin.

- Meg miała nas ściągnąć 40 minut temu. – oznajmiła zaniepokojona dziewczyna, patrząc na swoje towarzyszki. Szukała w ich reakcji jakiegoś wytłumaczenia, pocieszenia. Ale one jedynie zdziwiły się i same spojrzały na zegar.

- Jadzia zaiwaniła panel sterowania. – stwierdziła po chwili Julchen.

- Raczej Monika rozwaliła maszynę. – poprawiła ją Chiara.

- Nie pomagacie! – zganiła je Anglia. – Mogło się stać coś złego!

- Może naprawdę coś się popsuło? – zaproponowała Isabel.

- Nawet jeśli – przerwała im Marianne – to przecież są jakieś plany zapasowe, czy coś w tym rodzaju, nieprawdaż? – to pytanie skierowała do Jennifer. Amerykankę chyba trochę to uspokoiło, bo uśmiechnęła się lekko. Po chwili jej uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Racja! – zakrzyknęła entuzjastycznie, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni kurtki jakiś starannie pozaginany papier. – Z tymi planami na pewno sobie poradzą!

W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Amerykę lub na trzymaną przez nią kartkę. Dziewczyna miała ochotę spytać „No co?", ale sama spojrzała na świstek papieru i zrozumiała.

- _Oh my God…_


	3. Katastrofa i problemy z zakwaterowaniem

_Przepraszam za tak wielką i potworną dziurę w publikacji! Nie, żebym nie miała tego rozdziału, tylko zwyczajnie jestem leniem z kompleksem niższości, któremu czasami wydaje się, że wszytko jest bez sensu ._. I w końcu wyszło, jak wyszło. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i obiecuję poprawę!_

_A teraz, jeśli naprawdę ktoś to czyta, oferuję kolejny rozdział~_

* * *

- Czy z wszystkimi wszystko w porządku?

Niemcy rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze przed chwilą leżała na ziemi, z rękoma ochraniającymi głowę. Wyglądało na to, że reszta dziewcząt zrobiła to samo. Tylko Kanada schowała się za panelem sterowania. Nie było to zbyt mądre posunięcie, lecz na szczęście nic jej się nie stało. Wszystkie były bezpieczne. A przynajmniej chciałyby tak myśleć.

Nie wiedziały, dlaczego to się stało. Chwilę po tym, gdy Grupa I wyruszyła, coś złego zaczęło dziać się z Maszyną. Najpierw temperatura wokół niej gwałtowanie poszła w górę. Marguerite zaniepokoiła się. Potem rozmaite wskaźniki, lampki i czego na panelu sterowania nie było, zaczęło migać. Następnie włączyła się syrena i subtelny, damski głos wydał ostrzeżenie o przeciążeniu systemu. Kanada resztkami nerwów i sił spróbowała uratować sytuację, ale mimo tego w pewnym momencie musiała krzyknąć „NA ZIEMIĘ!", po czym nastąpił wybuch.

Części urządzenia walały się wszędzie. Od grubych, metalowych przewodów, przez drobne śrubki i sprężyny, do odłamków szkła, które mogły wyrządzić najwięcej ran. Na szczęście, poza drobnym szokiem, nikomu nic nie dolegało.

- Co się stało? Czemu to ustrojstwo wybuchło? – Polska jako druga otrząsnęła się katastrofie. Swoje pytania rzuciła w powietrze, zupełnie nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Dlatego jej zdziwienie było ogromne, gdy od strony szczątek usłyszała cichy głosik:

- Popsuta chłodnica? Błąd w obliczeniach? Zbyt duży ładunek? – Kanada mówiła sama do siebie, próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku. Zawiodła wszystkich. Dopuściła do katastrofy. Jak ona spojrzy siostrze w twarz? Właśnie… W jaki sposób ma spotkać się z siostrą? Czy Jenny jest bezpieczna? A co, jeśli cofnęły się dalej niż powinny i znalazły się w centrum pola bitwy? Co robić, co robić?

Okryła twarz dłońmi. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Ale w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymała. Trzeba być silnym. Myśleć, nie płakać. Działać, nie żalić się nad sobą.

Podniosła się, otrzepała spódniczkę i poprawiła beret.

- Kanado, co teraz zrobimy? – spytała Litwa, rozglądając się ze zgrozą w oczach po pomieszczeniu. Choć Kantrime nie miała jakichś szczególnych relacji z tamtymi krajami, to jednak nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyniesie przyszłość…

- Odbudujemy maszynę i sprowadzimy dziewczyny z powrotem. – oświadczyła Marguerite, otrzepując białe futerko Kumako z gruzu i kurzu.

- A jak planujesz to zrobić? – odezwała się nagle Rosja.

No masz ci los! Zupełnie jakby znała odpowiedź…

- „Chwila! Planujesz… Plany! Trzeba znaleźć zapasowe plany!" – przeszło Kanadyjce przez myśl. Od razu zaczęła żywo się rozglądać. Jenny powinna gdzieś je tu zostawić!

- Najpierw trzeba znaleźć plany konstrukcyjne… - powiedziała, gdy poczuła na sobie wzrok pozostałych dziewcząt. Te szybko jej przytaknęły i przyłączyły się do poszukiwań.

Gdyby tylko wiedziały, w jak innej rzeczywistości znajdowały się szukane dokumenty…

Dlaczego je to spotkało? Dlaczego musiały zostać uwięzione w jakimś dziwnym wymiarze, w którym już były ich 'męskie' wersje? A przede wszystkim: dlaczego na tym świecie istnieje jakiś podrabiany Ameryka w dziadowskich okularkach?!

Jenny tego nie rozumiała. I chyba wolała pozostać w błogiej niewiedzy. Oczywiście jej przygnębienie nie przeszkodziło pozostałym dziewczętom zapoznać się z nowymi znajomymi. Wokół panował radosny gwar, słychać było chichoty, krzyki i ożywione dyskusje.

- Czy już nikogo nie obchodzi, że będziemy musiały zostać na dłużej? – mamrotała do siebie dziewczyna, siedząc w kącie pokoju i separując się od otoczenia. Jedynymi jej sojuszniczkami w tym boju były siostry Vargas. Chiara nie była w stanie znieść takiej ilości facetów w jednym pomieszczeniu, a Bella postanowiła zająć się siostrą – choć sama wolałaby raczej zapoznać bliżej tych uroczych bliźniaków, którzy podobno byli tutejszymi Włochami. W takiej sytuacji, mogła jedynie posyłać im co pewien czas promienne uśmiechy (ale tak, żeby siostra nie widziała). Jednakże gdy do braci podeszły obie Hiszpanie, postanowiła przyglądać się sytuacji.

- Ty musisz być Romano, prawda? – Isabel skierowała się do bardziej opalonego Włocha.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się lekko i obrócił do Latynoski.

- No tak. – odparł niezbyt grzecznie, wciąż nie będąc pewnym zamiarów kobiety. Hiszpania zawsze pozostanie Hiszpanią, cokolwiek by się nie działo.

- Rozumiem. – wymamrotała po chwili nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę i patrząc Włochom Południowym prosto w oczy. Lovino odruchowo odchylił się do tyłu, co spowodowało przechylenie się Isabel.

- Czy mogę..? – brunetka nagle zwróciła się do Antonio, wskazując palcem na Romano. Chłopak wzdrygnął się jeszcze bardziej.

- Jasne! – odpowiedział jej Hiszpania, nie widząc żadnego problemu. Lovino czuł coraz bardziej, że nie skończy się to dobrze. Wtedy kobieta nagle przyskoczyła do niego i zanim chłopak zdążył się zorientować, znalazł się gdzieś pomiędzy jej klatką piersiową a ramionami.

- Nie sądziłam, że jesteś aż taki słodziusi! – krzyknęła w pełni szczęśliwa Isabel, przytulając go jeszcze mocniej. Romano nigdy wcześniej nie czuł swojego kręgosłupa tak, jak w tym momencie. Próbował powiedzieć: „Puść mnie, ty pieprzona wariatko!", ale wyszło z tego tylko niezbyt zrozumiałe mamrotanie. Jedyne, co mógł robić, to piorunować wzrokiem zupełnie zadowolonego z siebie Antonio, który po chwili sam dołączył się uścisku. Romano został otoczony. W wesołej gromadce brakowało jedynie jego brata, który najwyraźniej gdzieś wyparował.

- „Gdzie , kurna, poniosło Feliciano?!"

A poniosło wcale nie tak daleko. Zaraz po tym, jak Hiszpanie przykuły całą uwagę brata, Feliciano zebrał się w sobie i postanowił podejść do tej ślicznej dziewczyny, która tak ładnie się do niego uśmiechała.

- Ty, zobacz, idzie tu! – Bella szepnęła do siostry, która jak na komendę spojrzała w stronę chłopaka. Chiara błyskawicznie oceniła poziom zagrożenia, podniosła się i zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnęła siostrę w inne miejsce.

- „Będzie mi tu jeszcze Bellę podrywał…" – pomyślała, znajdując dwa wolne miejsca przy jednym stoliczku oddalonym od gwaru rozmów. Veneziana zdążyła jeszcze spojrzeć w kierunku chłopaka, który stanął w pół drogi, lekko skołowany. Jej twarz, okraszona delikatnym uśmiechem, mówiła „Następnym razem się uda!". Włoch odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć dziewczyna już tego nie zauważyła. Może naprawdę się uda?

Tymczasem Rose stała gdzieś z boku i lustrowała uważnym wzrokiem gaworzące personifikacje. Nie, żeby się izolowała. Po prostu nie odczuwała potrzeby rozmowy. Wystarczyło jej obserwowanie innych, to wszystko.

„O, proszę – Prusy znalazła sobie nową ofiarę pod postacią tego blond chłopaczka z lisimi oczami. Feliks? Feliks. Polska, jak dobrze pamiętam. W sumie… Nawet z samej aparycji jest do Jadwigi podobny. Z kolei wnioskując z jego reakcji na pruskie zaczepki, charakterologicznie też nie dużo się różnią. O, właśnie tak – Julchen znowu dostała po łapach.

Obok nich stoi Austria. Rozmawia z jakąś zielonooką szatynką. Czyżby Węgry? Całkiem możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, w jaki sposób patrzą na nią tamta dwójka. Jak im było? Gilbert i Roderich? Prusy i Austria, tak czy siak. Stefán jeszcze by się zdziwił, jaka ładna kobieta z niego.

Hiszpania męczy tamtego Włocha z drugim Hiszpanią.

Bliźniaczki siedzą i gadają.

Dziecko udaje, że jest niewidzialne.

A gdzie poskakało tamto żabsko? O, kokietuje tamtego zarośniętego bubka. Aż się człowiekowi ciepło na sercu robi gdy widzi, że ktoś w ogóle z taką maszkarą wytrzymuje…"

I mniej więcej w ten sposób Rose obgadywała w myślach każdą osobę obecną na sali. Oczywiście, za nic nie wyznałaby im tego publicznie, bo przecież wizerunek damy trzeba jakoś utrzymywać…

Kiedy Węgry zapraszała Eleonorę na zakupy (dwie Elki powinny trzymać się razem!), Romano obmyślał plan wyswobodzenia się z uścisku, Veneziano trajkotał Niemcom o cudowności tamten ślicznej dziewczyny, a Rose kontynuowała bezkarne obmawianie innych dla sportu, Alfredowi znudziło się ignorowanie wszystkich dookoła. Nikt z tego powodu nie zwrócił na NIEGO uwagi, więc trwanie w separacji nie miało większego sensu. Dzięki temu mógł przynajmniej zobaczyć, że Jennifer najwyraźniej nie ma lepszego pomysłu na spędzanie wolnego czasu, co trochę podłechtało jego dumę. Mimo wszystko, po chwili podszedł do Arthura, który najprawdopodobniej pilnował, aby ściana nagle nie runęła na zebranych i mruknął do niego:

- Słuchaj, wciąż się uważasz za jakiegoś wielkiego i złego czarnoksiężnika?

Anglik ugryzł się w język, żeby nie wybuchnąć. W końcu udało mu się zignorować przytyk i zapytać:

- Czego chcesz?

Amerykanin zmierzył krzywym spojrzeniem Jennifer, która akurat podniosła się i wyglądała, jakby myślała nad czymś intensywnie.

- Może byśmy tak wrzucili je do jakiegoś ciemnego lochu i zniszczyli klucz?

- A co? – Arthurowi trochę poprawił się humor. – Kradną ci czas antenowy?

Ale Alfred nie usłyszał tej odpowiedzi, gdyż druga Ameryka całkowicie ściągnęła jego uwagę. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na jedną szafkę, która robiła za zakończenie stołu, po czym krzyknęła:

- Mam coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia

Wszyscy jak leci spojrzeli na nią, lekko poirytowani. Ktoś gdzieś mruknął „Co znowu?, co zostało przez Jennifer zignorowane.

- Z przyczyny przez nas nieznanej, zostałyśmy zmuszone zostać tutaj na dłużej. – oznajmiła. - W takiej sytuacji powstaje pewien problem: Gdzie mamy mieszkać przez ten czas?

- Żeś wymyśliła… - wymamrotała zdenerwowana Anglia, opierając rękę na czole.

- Wcale niegłupia idea jak na ciebie, Ameryko. – po krótkim namyśle oświadczyła Austria. – Jeśli rzeczywiście mamy pozostać tu na dłuższy okres czasu, odnalezienie kwatery jest sprawą nie cierpiącą zwłoki.

Reszta podróżniczek pokiwała głowami, Rose tylko cicho prychnęła.

- No dobrze, ale gdzie miałybyśmy zamieszkać? – przypomniała Bella, pukając palcem o dolną wargę w geście skupienia. Feliciano pomyślał, że wygląda teraz wyjątkowo uroczo.

- Proponuję, – odezwał się Francis, wstając – aby w celu lepszego zapoznania ze sobą, nasi goście zamieszkali w naszych domach, w których przecież jest miejsce dla jednej osoby dodatkowo. – mrugnął przy tym prawie niezauważalnie w stronę Marianne, która ponownie delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

W pomieszczeniu zawrzało. Wszyscy zaczęli rzucać na prawo i lewo swoje opinie na ten temat.

- W życiu! Nigdy nie zamieszkam w chlewie z dwiema świniami! Domagam się lepszych warunków!

- Nie mam zamiaru całymi dniami znosić tego dziada!

- A dlaczego akurat w jego domu?!

- U mnie też jest wolne miejsce!

- A może hotel?

- Tak! Niech ktoś wynajmie jakiś hotel!

- Właśnie! Hotel to dobry pomysł!

Kiedy już większość krajów zgodnie zatwierdziła pomysł z hotelami, odezwał się Szwajcaria.

- Nie, żeby ta sprawa mnie dotyczyła, ani tym bardziej obchodziła, – zaczął – ale kto ma zamiar za te hotele zapłacić?

W tym momencie wszystkie spojrzenia utkwiły w Niemcach. Mężczyzna szybko zrozumiał aluzję, jednakże nie pozwolił tak łatwo się w to wrobić. Podniósł się powoli i oświadczył:

- Jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu stać by nas było na podobne przedsięwzięcie, jednakże z powodu incydentu z prądem elektrycznym, większość funduszy została przeznaczona na pobyt Grecji w szpitalu. Oczywiście na te kilka pokoi w motelu bądź niższych lotów pensjonacie wciąż nas stać, jeśli naszym gościom nie sprawi to problemu.

To był problem. Ameryce od razu przyszły na myśl różne filmy o letnich obozach, siostry Vargas pomyślały o tej kwaterze, w której zmuszone były zamieszkać, gdy zgubiły się w drodze do Warszawy w celu odwiedzenia Polski, a Austria przypomniała sobie to paskudne jedzenie, które serwowano w jakimś kiepskim hotelu. W takiej sytuacji, lepiej było posiedzieć na cudzych śmieciach.

- Niech już będzie to, co zaproponował Francis… – nieśmiało odezwała się Rose, sama mając nienajlepsze wspomnienia. Nie miała zamiaru sprawiać przyjemności temu idiocie, ale naprawdę nie widziała innego wyjścia. Nie znała też nikogo, kto mógłby ją przechować, jak na przykład Eleonora, której na pomoc od razu przybiegła Węgry.

- _Może wpadłabyś do mnie na noc, jeśli będziesz chciała? Kobiety muszą trzymać się razem, zwłaszcza u nas!_

„Chyba tak to powiedziała..?" – przypominała sobie Anglia, jednocześnie mierząc wzrokiem swojego przyszłego współlokatora. Kontemplację przerwał jej krzyk Chiary.

- Ale ja wciąż nie mam zamiaru u nich mieszkać! – protestowała. – Bella też tak uważa! – stwierdziła autorytatywnie. Co prawda Włochy Północne nie miała nic przeciwko, ale wolała nie zostawiać siostry samej.

- Cicho siedź! – przerwała jej Julchen. – Mi też się nie uśmiecha mieszkanie z dwoma facetami. U was przynajmniej nie mieliby przewagi liczebnej… - marudziła.

Gdyby tak dokładniej przyjrzeć się sali, jedynymi zadowolonymi z tej decyzji zdawały się Hiszpania i Francja, a reszta przyjęły ją z bólem serca. Jedynie Romana nie dawała za wygraną i wykłócała się dalej. Jakim prawem dwie, całkiem ładne młode kobiety mają zamieszkać u dwóch facetów, których praktycznie nie znają? Na dodatek Włochów. WŁOCHÓW. Jakby nie znały swojego narodu…

- Chiara, nie utrudniaj sprawy! – beształa ją Ameryka, która zdążyła już pogodzić się z myślą o oglądaniu tego idioty Alfreda całymi dniami.

- To ty na mnie nie krzycz! – piekliła się brunetka. – W życiu nie spoufalę się z jakimiś facetami! Jeśli nikt nie wpadnie na lepszy pomysł, to mogę zamieszkać chociażby tutaj. Co z tego, że nie umiem po angielsku…

Zebrani naprawdę byli gotowi na zostawienie tu dziewczyny samej sobie, kiedy w końcu odezwał się jej dubler.

- To może ty przestaniesz marudzić, do cholery, a my podrzucimy was siostrze…

Chiara uspokoiła się na chwilę, żeby przetrawić kilka informacji. Skoro one miały brata, to tutaj brat był siostrą. Jak tak teraz pomyśleć, to pewnie nawet nie ma jej dziś na spotkaniu. Jak zazwyczaj, kiedy nie działo się nic ciekawego. Rozejrzała się jeszcze po pomieszczeniu, żeby utwierdzić się w tych podejrzeniach. Nie dostrzegła nikogo, kto przypominałby braciszka.

- Niech będzie… - wydukała po chwili.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

* * *

- Koniec. Nie ma. Wsiąkły w powietrze.

Pozostałe kobiety obdarzyły Polskę ganiącym spojrzeniem.

- Nie wolno tak łatwo się poddawać! – zachęciła ją Chiny. – Mój szósty zmysł mówi, że te plany gdzieś tu są.

- Chiny-san, czy będzie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy twój szósty zmysł podpowiadał ci, że tamte owoce na pewno są jadalne? – spytała, nie bez pewnej satysfakcji, Japonia.

- Dawno i nie prawda! – zarzekała się Chun Yan. – Nie wyciągaj spraw sprzed ponad tysiąca lat!

- Wybacz mi, proszę, moje naganne zachowanie. – przeprosiła ją Sakura, choć w rzeczywistości miło było od czasu do czasu podenerwować Chinkę.

- A ja wam mówię, że ich tu nie ma. – wróciła do tematu Polska. – Z takim bałaganem w domu umiem ocenić, czy coś jest, czy zniknęło. A jak zniknęło, to znaczy, że nie ma po co szukać.

- Albo zwyczajnie można posprzątać. – poprawiła ją Litwa. Znała bałaganiarstwo Jadwigi lepiej od kogokolwiek, a tego, co znajdywała u niej po kątach nie dało się opisać słowami. Od przedwojennych konserw, przez bieliznę z różnych epok, na częściach rozmaitych zbroi kończąc. Normalnie bez kija nie podchodź. A najlepiej miotły.

- Mój brat zawsze mówi, żeby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie się to ostatnio widziało. – odezwała się Rosja. – Masz może klucz do tamtych szafek? – spytała Kanadę, wyrywając ją z lekkiego transu.

- Tak, proszę. – blondynka wyciągnęła srebrny przedmiot z kieszeni i podała go Anyi. Ta podziękowała i poszła szperać po szafkach. Jeśli udałoby się jej znaleźć te plany, zawsze mogła stworzyć coś podobnego w swoim domu. Tylko byłoby lepsze od tego amerykańskiego.

Marguerite postanowiła wykorzystać ukraiński sposób. Ostatnio widziała plany, gdy poszły z Ameryką przygotować prezentację.

_- Na pewno chcesz to zrobić? – Kanada wciąż nie była pewna co do pomysłu siostry._

_- Oczywiście! – entuzjastycznie odpowiedziała jej Ameryka. – To jedyna taka okazja, być może w całym naszym życiu! Na pewno są takie rzeczy, które chciałabyś przeżyć na nowo._

_Były. Marguerite bardzo chciała. Chciała jeszcze raz zobaczyć kobietę uśmiechającą się tak ciepło do zmarzniętego dziecka, które całą swoją siłą wczepiało się w futerko białego niedźwiadka i patrzyło na nią niepewnie. Wtedy ona wyszeptała coś cicho, okryła ciepłym płaszczem, którym sama była przed chwilą owinięta. Przytuliła. Kanada naprawdę chciała znowu poczuć tamtą miłość. Ale jednocześnie czuła strach. A co, jeśli tamta chwila nie była tak piękna, jak to pamiętała?_

_- A jeśli coś się stanie? – dziewczyna nie dawała się przekonać. – Na przykład coś się popsuje, gdy użyjemy Maszyny?_

_- Nie martw się. – Jennifer spojrzała na siostrę z czułością. – Nic nam się nie będzie._

_- Chciałabym w to wierzyć… - Kanadyjka mocniej przytuliła Kumako._

_- Nawet jeśli, to nie bój żaby! – zakrzyknęła Ameryka. – Przecież mamy te plany konstrukcyjne! Zawsze można ich użyć w razie wypadku. – to mówiąc, pokazała jej starannie pozaginaną kartkę._

_Marguerite uśmiechnęła się lekko do siostry. Amerykanka odwzajemniła uśmiech i schowała papier do kieszeni._

Do kieszeni. Kieszeni. Kieszeni kurtki lotniczej, w której pojechała. W tej kieszeni.

- Cholera! – Kanada miała ochotę zwariować, rozpłakać się i zabić Amerykę jednocześnie. Jednakże skończyło się tylko na chwyceniu się za głowę i wrzeszczeniu w niebogłosy.

- Kanado, co się stało? – zaniepokoiła się Niemcy, patrząc na histerię koleżanki.

- Ta głupia, głupia, głupia idiotka! – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. – Wzięła plany ze sobą, zamiast dać je mnie!

- Powtórz jeszcze raz, spokojniej. – Monika próbowała zrozumieć, o czym mówiła okularnica.

Marguerite uspokoiła się po chwili. Zaklęła jeszcze pod nosem, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Plany Maszyny leżą bezpiecznie w kieszeni Ameryki, więc nie ma ich po co szukać.

Kobiety znieruchomiały.

- A mówiłam, że tych planów tu nie ma? – ucieszyła się Polska. – Mogłybyście czasem posłuch-

- I co się cieszysz, jak skończona kretynka? – przerwała jej Litwa. – Planów nie ma w drugim pokoju, czy innym mieście. Są gdzieś… - Kantrime nie mogła się wysłowić. W końcu wskazała na miejsce, gdzie wcześniej stało przejście i dokończyła: - …tam. Więc nie ma się co cieszyć. Lepiej pomyśleć, co teraz zrobimy.

- Zraniłaś moje delikatne serduszko tą 'kretynką'. – Jadwiga zrobiła minę zbitego szczeniaczka, ale gdy zobaczyła twarze reszty koleżanek, przestała.

- To co teraz zrobimy?

- Trzeba odbudować maszynę. – stwierdziła Kanada. – Będziemy działać na instynkt i umiejętności.

Zebrane uśmiechnęły się, gotowe do działania. Musiały ocalić resztę krajów!


	4. Poznajmy angielską sąsiadkę!

_No proszę, tym razem pamiętałam dodać po jakimś normalnym odstępie czasowym~_

_Rozdział dosyć mocno odbiega od głównego wątku, wprowadzenie nowej postaci i te sprawy, ale chyba nie jest taki zły xD_

_Indżoj~_

* * *

Rose szybko wyszła z samochodu i trzasnęła drzwiami. Jakoś nie wyobrażała sobie spędzenia najbliższych dni lub tygodni ze sobą z tego wymiaru. Zacznijmy od tego, że była facetem. I to facetem, który nazywa siebie dżentelmenem, a nawet nie potrafi zabawić damy porządną rozmową. Na dodatek jest skończonym cholerykiem i narwańcem, który nie odpuści nawet głupiemu jeleniowi przebiegającemu przez szosę. A o tych dziwnych czarnych obiektach na jego czole lepiej nawet nie wspominać.

„I że niby taka dama, jak ja, ma z nim przebywać? Już wolałabym pójść na kasjerkę i opłacić ten głupi pokój w trzeciorzędnym motelu…" – myślała dziewczyna, opierając się plecami o mur obok bramy do domu Arthura. Dyskretnie zerkała na wspomnianego mężczyznę, który właśnie przeklinał całe niebiosa i ziemię za to, że zapodział gdzieś w swojej kurtce klucze do mieszkania. A podobno tylko damskie torebki mają wbudowane czarne dziury…

Czekając na rozwiązanie kluczykowego problemu, Rose rozglądała się po okolicy. Wszystko wydawało się takie samo. W ogrodzie naprzeciwko rósł ten stary kasztan, na którym powoli zawiązywały się owoce. W domu obok niego jedna szyba wciąż pozostawała zbita, co nieudolnie próbowano ukryć jakąś gigantyczną donicą. Grupka dziewcząt właśnie wracała ze szkoły i żywo dyskutowała o czymś 'niezmiernie ważnym'. Nagle uwagę blondynki przykuła sąsiednia posesja.

- „Ciekawe, czy w tym też nie ma różnicy..?" – zastanawiała się Rose i nawet nie zauważyła, że Arthur wreszcie odnalazł zgubę i otworzył bramę. Przypomniała sobie o nim dopiero, gdy wrzasnął z przerażenia tuż obok jej ucha.

- Głośniej się nie dało, co?! – krzyknęła na blondyna, jednocześnie próbując przywrócić swój słuch do porządku. Jednak Arthur, zajęty swoimi sprawami, nawet jej nie usłyszał.

- A ty co tu robisz, dzieciaku jeden!?

- Cześć, ty stary głupku! U mnie w domu było nudno, więc chciałem tu przyjechać, żeby cię powkurzać i mi pozwolili.

Anglia oparł czoło na dłoni i głośno westchnął, wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Dlaczego z całego zła tego świata, akurat ty musisz mnie nawiedzać… SEALAND! – teraz był już wyraźnie wściekły. Rose zainteresowało całe to zamieszanie i wychyliła się zza muru. Zobaczyła dziesięcioletniego chłopczyka w marynarskim mundurku siedzącego na schodach przed wejściem z łokciami opartymi o kolana. Miał duże błękitne oczy i proste, równo obcięte blond włosy. Zauważyła także arthurowe brwi, choć były mniej… Przyciągające wzrok.

- A poza tym, jak ty się tu do cholery dostałeś?! – dalej gorączkował się Anglia. – Przecież brama była zamknięta!

- Przeskoczyłem. – odpowiedział krótko chłopczyk, denerwując swojego rozmówcę jeszcze bardziej.

- Daj spokój dzieciakowi… - wtrąciła się Rose, odciągając zdziwionego mężczyznę do tyłu i podchodząc do marynarzyka.

- Ty jesteś Sealandia? – spytała tonem miłej przedszkolanki, opuszczając się jednocześnie na poziom twarzy chłopca. Peter najpierw spojrzał na nią, potem na Anglię podnoszącego się z ziemi.

- Ty, Anglia, to twoja dziewczyna?

Do połowy podniesiony Anglik upadł ponownie.

- CZEGO TY SIĘ ZNOWU NAOGLĄDAŁEŚ, SMARKACZU JEDEN?! TYCH HISZPAŃSKICH TELENOWELI?!

- Nie, tak tylko pytam. – odparł chłopiec, kompletnie ignorując wybuch swojego opiekuna. Następnie zwrócił się do Rose.

- A ty kim jesteś? Wyglądasz trochę jak ten stary głupek, ale jesteś jakby mniej brzydka. – powiedział, wskazując prosto na twarz dziewczyny, która wciąż lekko chichotała po usłyszeniu jego pierwszego pytania.

- Powiedzmy, że jestem twoją ciocią. – odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. Wtedy Sealand zerwał się gwałtownie i rzucił z pięściami na Arthura, przewracając go po raz kolejny.

- Niech cię szlag, Anglio! Znowu mnie okłamałeś! Jesteś taki GŁUPI! – krzyczał. „Ofiara" chwyciła Petera za koszulę i zaczął lekko szarpać. W tym czasie Rose postanowiła interweniować i odkleić Sealanda od Arthura.

Całej tej, jakże pięknej, scence rodzajowej przyglądała się pewna starsza pani mieszkająca w domu obok. Analizowała sytuację zza okna. Przez lornetkę. Pijąc kawę.

- Więc blondynka stoi po stronie Petera, jak widzę… - mruczała pod nosem, zapisując spostrzeżenia w grubym notatniku. Zeszyt zapełniony był już prawie do połowy drobnym maczkiem. Ale wszelkie dane były jej nie zbędne! Co tam Ojciec Mateusz, ona miała swoje tajemnice do rozwiązania! Chociażby – kim naprawdę jest jej sąsiad? Dlaczego w jego piwnicy dzieją się różne dziwne rzeczy? A przede wszystkim – gdzie jest matka Petera? Wyglądało na to, że odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie może otrzymać bardzo niedługo… Ale! Skąd w ogóle wziął się pomysł na szpiegowanie sąsiadów, co? Cóż, zacznijmy od początku…

* * *

Mąż pani Smith zmarł kilka lat temu. Mieszkała wciąż w ich wspólnym domu, na osiedlu domków jednorodzinnych na obrzeżach Londynu. Lubiła karmić ptaki w parku, opiekowała się bezdomnymi kotami, chodziła na spacery – typowe zajęcia staruszki w dobrej kondycji. Jej dom był nienagannie czysty i uporządkowany – nie zmieniała nic od śmierci pana Smitha. Co pewien czas przybywały tylko laurki od wnuków na drzwiach od lodówki lub zdjęcia w albumie. Życie pani Smith również miało swój własny porządek. Pobudka o szóstej, lekkie śniadanie, poranny spacerek do spożywczaka, powrót do domu. Sprzątanie, obiad, karmienie ptaków, przerwa na serial. Następnie czas na ploteczki z koleżankami przy podwieczorku albo spotkanie z rodziną. Przed snem, dosypanie karmy do miski dla kotów, czy inny stworzeń, którym to jedzenie smakowało. I tak przez ostatnie kilka lat. Rutynka.

Chociaż pani Smith czuła potrzebę zmian, niezbyt wiedziała, jak się do tego zabrać. Znała wszystkich w okolicy od lat. Zawsze wiedziała kto, gdzie, z kim, jak i po co. Takie życie robiło się nudne. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy świeciła jej myśl o przeprowadzce, ale szybko ją porzuciła. Nie mogła tak po prostu zostawić domu, w którym spędziła tyle pięknych chwil. Jednakże nie musiała czekać długo, aby w jej monotonnym życiu doszło do pewnej znaczącej zmiany…

Pani Smith jak zawsze wyszła na poranny spacer. Gdy tylko opuściła dom, ujrzała ogromną ciężarówkę stojącą przed budynkiem obok. Dwóch dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn wyładowywało z pojazdu meble wyglądające na epokę wiktoriańską. Jakiś urzędnik w garniturze przeglądał co i rusz papiery, przerywając tylko po to, aby wydać dyrektywy wspomnianym mięśniakom.

- Przepraszam. – kobieta podeszła do urzędnika, przyglądając się jednocześnie antycznej komodzie. – Co się tutaj dzieje?

Mężczyzna podskoczył jak oparzony, zrzucając wszystkie papierzyska na ziemię.

- Proszę wybaczyć moje zaskoczenie. – odezwał się lekko zmieszany, zbierając dokumenty. – Ale proszę mnie zrozumieć, od dwóch lat próbowałem sprzedać tę rezydencję. Szef obiecał mi, że to przepustka do mojego awansu! Czy pani rozumie? Dwa, długie lata czekania na awans! I w końcu! Normalnie pocałowałbym tego Kirklanda, gdyby nie był facetem…

Skończył układać dokumenty, schował je do teczki i kontynuował, patrząc na sprzedaną parcelę.

- Facet musi mieć kupę kasy, skoro stać go było na zapłatę w gotówce. Bez kredytu, żeby było jasno. – w tym miejscu podsunął zjeżdżające okulary. – Zazdroszczę mu też poczucia stylu. Dom jest trochę staromodny, ale trzyma swój mroczny klimat. Chciałbym poznać tego gościa i uścisnąć mu dłoń… NIE, TAMTA SZAFA IDZIE DO JADALNI!

Urzędnik zakończył swój wywód i popędził za budowlańcami, ponownie gubiąc wszystkie papiery. Natomiast pani Smith jedynie spojrzała za nim i zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę powinna wiedzieć to wszystko o panu Kirklandzie. W drodze do sklepu spróbowała go sobie wyobrazić. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku o szpakowatych włosach i błękitnych oczach, z równo przystrzyżonym wąsem, elegancką, drewnianą laską i wyprasowanym garniturze w brązową kratę. Spodobał jej się ten obraz. Wręcz uwierzyła, że nie może być inaczej.

„Tommy, chyba byś się nie obraził, co?" – spytała swojego męża. Jej samotność była niepodważalnym faktem. Samotna kobieta to nieszczęśliwa kobieta. A Tom na pewno wolałby, żeby była szczęśliwa.

Wróciła do domu, zdjęła kurtkę i zaniosła zakupy do kuchni. Spojrzała na piekarnik i zaświtała jej pewna myśl. Trzeba jakoś zrobić wrażenie na panu Kirklandzie. Kto wie, co jeszcze może się zdarzyć?

Świeżo upieczona szarlotka, wystawiona w oknie na działanie porannego powietrza, nęciła wszystkie zmysły zapachem i wyglądem. Pani Smith była dumna ze swego dzieła. Ubrana była w swoją ulubioną, oliwkową sukienkę z długimi rękawami i białym kołnierzykiem, włosy spięła w luźny kok, a usta przejechała delikatnie czerwoną szminką. Tak wyposażona, wzięła blachę z jeszcze parującym ciastem i ruszyła do domu pana Kirklanda. Czuła, jak serce wali jej nienaturalnie szybko, gdy naciskając dzwonek do drzwi przywołała obraz starszego dżentelmena. Usłyszała szybkie kroki. Ręce zaczęły się jej trząść; bliskie były wypuszczenia blachy. Klamka opadła, drzwi ustąpiły. Pani Smith zamknęła oczy, oczekując usłyszenia głębokiego barytonu.

- Dzień dobry pani.

Otworzyła oczy, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł wciąż wysoki, chłopięcy głosik z nienagannym angielskim akcentem. Zobaczyła niższego od siebie blondynka w marynarskim ubranku, który patrzył na nią zdziwiony wielkimi, niebieskim oczami.

- O, witaj, skarbie! – kobieta zamaskowała swoje zdziwienie promiennym uśmiechem i radosnym tonem. Przecież musiała być miła dla wnuczka swojego nowego sąsiada!

- Przyniosłam ciasto dla pana Kirklanda, czy mógłbyś go może zawołać, kochanie?

- Dobrze, proszę pani.

Chłopiec natychmiast zatrzasnął drzwi, co było niezbyt miłe w odczuci pani Smith, po czym w korytarzu ponownie rozbrzmiały odgłosy biegu. Następnie usłyszała dwa krzyczące głosy, przy czym ten drugi, niższy, zdawał się przybliżać. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Stanął w nich średniego wzrostu blondyn z lekko naburmuszoną miną. Jego włosy chyba od tygodni nie widziały grzebienia.

- Dzień dobry, o co chodzi? – spytał ją poirytowanym głosem. Pani Smith nie odpowiadała, tylko gapiła się intensywnie na ogromne, czarne brwi na twarzy mężczyzny.

- Och, przepraszam! – otrząsnęła się po chwili. – Przyszłam powitać nowego sąsiada i dlatego upiekłam szarlotkę! Czy zastałam może pana Kirklanda?

- Owszem, to ja. W czym mogę służyć?

Pani Smith drgnęła, lecz nie przestała się uśmiechać.

- Przepraszam, chyba aparat słuchowy mi się przekrzywił. Może pan powtórzyć?

- Nazywam się Arthur Kirkland i jestem pani nowym… Czy coś się stało?

Blondyn pomachał dłonią przed zbladłą i skamieniałą twarzą emerytki. Przez kilkanaście sekund nie dawała znaku życia. Nagle drgnęła ponownie i zdawała się bardzo ożywiona.

- Ach tak, rozumiem! Już rozumiem! Proszę, to jest szarlotka dla pana! Według starego przepisu, jeszcze po mojej babci!

Wcisnęła blachę w ręce zdezorientowanego mężczyzny, który bliski był stracenia równowagi od impetu z jakim ciasto wylądowało na jego dłoniach.

- Dz-dziękuję… - mruknął, prawie przestraszony. – Cz-czy chciałaby pani wejść..?

- Co..? A, nie, nie, nie! – kobieta energicznie zaprzeczyła całą sobą. – Wie pan, jak jest! Posprzątać w domu trzeba, obiad przygotować… D-do widzenia!

Zanim Anglik zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na nagły zryw sąsiadki, ta była już u siebie.

- Tommy, coś ty, człowieku, znowu wymyślił?! – krzyknęła na całe gardło, gdy tylko zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Wszystkie jej fantazje o bogatym dżentelmenie szlag trafił. Ten przystojny biznesmen w średnim wieku ze ślicznymi, szpakowatymi bokobrodami okazał się zwykłym młokosem! Choć ładnej twarzy odmówić mu nie mogła…

- Może tylko te… Brwi. – mruczała pod nosem, zdejmując kurtkę i buty. Była wściekła. Teraz żałowała, że nie pokruszyła do tamtego ciasta jakiejś szklanej butelki po syropie.

- Co ten dzieciak w ogóle tu robi?! – kontynuowała na głos swój monolog. – Po co on się tu przenosił? Czemu akurat do tego domu?! I skąd on miał na to kasę?!

W tym miejscu zatrzymała się. Tamten urzędnik, z którym wczoraj rozmawiała, zaznaczył, że Kirkland nie brał kredytu, a płacił w gotówce. Więc skąd miał pieniądze? Gdyby jego osoba zgadzała się z wyobrażeniem o starszym bogaczu, to nie byłoby o czym mówić. Ale taki młodzik? Skąd miał kasę? Czyżby dobrzy rodzice fundnęli ukochanemu synalkowi prezent na urodzinki? Należy do mafii, okradł jakiś bank, a dzieciaka trzyma jako zakładnika?

„Właśnie, co to za dzieciak?"

Nie, nie może być zakładnikiem. Miał za dużo swobody. Może są spokrewnieni? W zasadzie, to oboje mieli te przeklęte brwi… Czyli to jego braciszek? Nawet możliwe, ale żeby taka rozpiętość wiekowa? Nie, brat odrzucony. Chyba, że siostrzeniec, czy bratanek. Albo prościej, bliżej!

„To przecież oczywiste! Synek! To musi być jego syn! Wiekowo wszystko ładnie się zgadza!"

Usatysfakcjonowana pani Smith ruszyła do kuchni, w celu uszykowania sobie obiadu. Obierając warzywa do rosołu, rozmyślała nad tym dalej. Nagle dokonała pewnego spostrzeżenia.

Nie widziała obrączki na palcu.

Położyła ręce na twarzy zamarłej z szoku. Po chwili potrząsnęła głową.

„Nie, nie, nie… _Moda na Sukces_ już kompletnie przewróciła mi głowie… Ale..! Jeśli to naprawdę jest…! – przełknęła ślinę. -…SYN Z NIEPRAWEGO ŁOŻA?!".

W ten sposób życie pani Smith nabrało nowej świeżości. Od teraz w każdej wolnej chwili siadywała z lornetką przy oknie i śledziła Arthura. Po pewnym czasie odkryła, że Peter (bo tak miał na imię ten słodki chłopczyk) pojawiał się na ich osiedlu tylko sporadycznie, co jedynie potwierdzało jej teorię o synu. Pewnie jeździł wtedy do matki. Co więcej, od czasu do czasu Kirkland odwiedzany był przez innego młodzieniaszka, na oko w wieku studenckim, który mówił z bardzo silnym amerykańskim akcentem. Przy każdej podobnej wizycie wybuchała kłótnia. Mimo wszystko, obaj sprawiali wrażenie dobrych przyjaciół.

Odkładając na bok wszystkie te kontakty, sam pan Arthur Kirkland okazał się bardzo tajemniczy. Wiele razy widziała go, jak gdzieś wybiegał o różnych porach dnia i nocy, dosyć elegancko ubrany, jednak bez żadnych teczek, aktówek, czy papierów. Z takich wypadów wracał dopiero po kilku dniach, najwyraźniej męczony migreną. Poza tym, często z kimś rozmawiał. Nie byłoby to takie dziwne, gdyby nie to, że mężczyzna mieszkał sam, a z telefonu korzystał tylko po to, żeby kogoś ochrzanić. Jego monologi były szczególnie długie i przerażające, gdy wygłaszał je w miniaturowej stajni na tyłach domu, o którą bardzo dbał, choć była pusta.

„A może on coś bierze? Albo opary ze stajni tak na niego działają? Też bym takiego gościa zostawiła, gdybym miała okazję…" – myślała kobieta, gdy obserwowała Kirklanda śmiejącego się jak głupi do swojej robótki.

Tak w ogóle, co za facet robi robótki?!

Lecz nie to niepokoiło ją najbardziej. Najmocniej bała się tego, co działo się nocami w piwnicy Kirklanda. Widziała tam różne światła, sylwetki, opary, czasem słyszała różne odgłosy i czuła dziwne zapachy, które ulatniały się z jednego okna. Miała kilka teorii, co do tego wszystkiego, ale żadna z nich nie wydawała się jej dostatecznie prawdopodobna. Poza tym, chyba jednak wolała nie rozwiązywać tej tajemnicy.

* * *

Dopiła kawę, odłożyła lornetkę i dokonała ostatnich wpisów w notatniku. Następnie wstała, przeciągnęła się i oświadczyła:

- No, Tommy! Robi się coraz ciekawiej!


End file.
